Because Of You
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kagome is a maid in his house, he aggregates her, she talks back to him, back & forth.she gets ready to go on a vacation with friends & guys he tells her that she will have to cancel, her & a few other maids are to go to Paris with him for 2 weeks, WHAT!
1. Maid, for you

Ok if there is mistakes in this, it is bc I'm having trouble with my editing system, I edit and sometimes it wont save everything, I duno why Iv emailed ff about it, but yeah.

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME 4 THE NEW STORY, IT JUST CAME TO MY HEAD, I CANT HELP IT!!! MY MIND HAD A MIND OF ITS OWN, wait, does that make sense?

* * *

The floor was clean, a few bubble's were evidents that she had just cleaned it. Kagome ran her arm across her forehead, it was hard work cleaning the floor.

_why am I cleaning the floors again?_

Because she wanted to get paid, that's why. She had been working at this 'castle' of a house for 3 years, and in that 3 years she had never once laid eyes on the owner, other than seeing him in photo, and tv.

_so, why am I cleaning again?_

She often asked herself that, she was cleaning a house that really didn't need cleaning, no one other than the maids were at the house. The only person other than the maids that came to and from the home was Inuyasha, the owners half brother and the only time he came was to get something or if his 'woman' deemed she needed time to herself.

Kagome sighed, the ONLY reason she was sticking with his job was because it paid good and she had a place to stay. She could not stand the fact that her 'work' was really for nothing. But she would do it anyway. When she came to ask for the job at 17 she had no work background and was alone. So Kagome told the head maid that she wanted to work there and that she needed to be a live in maid, as she had no where else to go. The maid had looked at her for a long time, she asked if she knew who owned the house, Kagome told her 'no' as she really didn't know at the time. The head maid agreed to hire her, one, because she was young and could be taught and two, the master of the house was not there to say no.

That was 3 years ago. Kagome sighed and picked up her clean things and headed to the maids storage/break room.

"He said he was coming home again" On maid said,

"He always says that" Another one said,

Kagome came into the room and everyone got silent, "What are yall talking about now?"

"He said he will be coming home tomorrow" Aio said after a moment. Aio was a young girl with short blue hair, she always wore it up and since her hair was so short she only had a small pony tail. She wore a purple bandanna while working and she also had bright big blue eyes. Aio was only 17 she had been left in Kaede's care at the age of 12 and when she turned 15 she came to work at the home.

"What!" Kagome snapped "What a jerk" She stated, and why did she act this way? Because in the 3 years that she worked there he would call every so often and say he was coming home, then all the maids and people would work hard and get everything ready, only to find that he was NOT coming home.

"Kagome!" Snapped the head maid Kaede,

"I'm sorry but he is just being rude doing that to us" Kagome placed her mop down against the wall.

"It does not matter what we think, we must prepare as if he were coming" Sango said, another live in maid, not all maids lived at the house.

"Well do what you want but I'm not going to sit up all night waiting from him NOT to show up!" Kagome huffed and turned and walked out of the room! She was done with her work, She was going to go take a bath, then maybe go get something to eat and then come home, ready a good book and go to bed.

"Do you really think she meant that?" Aio asked blinking at the spot Kagome once stood at,

"Yes" both Keade and Sango said at the same time,

"What if he really does show up?" Sango turned to Kaede,

"It will be fine, he knows nothing of her, so if she is not present he most likely not notice"

Even thought Kaede said that, she knew the Lord never forget anything and noticed everything, this was the one time she hoped he would not show up.


	2. Prepare

The next morning Kagome woke, dressed and got ready for the day. She would do some laundry with Sango as normal, Clean the floors if needed, opened the windows to let air in and go to the store, as normal, but while she was being normal in her duty's, everyone else was running around like wild chickens.

"Sango are you going to the store with me?" Kagome called from a room door, Sango was putting fresh sheets on the bed of said room.

"No, sorry Kagome, must prepare"

"Prepare for nothing" Kagome said under her breath as she walked away to get the list from Kaede.

"Kaede"

"Oh yes, here child, make sure you get everything on the list child, it has something of the Lords that he likes, and hurry back child"

"Sure" Kagome said and then looked at the long list, she was not going out of her way today, not for some jerk she never met, but she kept her thought to herself.

----

Kagome returned and she was not happy. She had spent almost 2 hours at store and market looking for stuff for a guy who was not even going to come home, and when he didn't she was going eat everything of his she liked, like hell they were going to save it, not with the trouble she went through.

"Ye made it back child?" Kaede asked coming to the front door. Kagome stood with bags around her feet, on her arms and one in her mouth,

"Mwammwha" Kagome tried to speak,

Kaede grabbed the bag from Kagome mouth "What was that child?"

"I said, never again!"

"Never again what?" Sango said walking to them to help with the bags,

"I will never go shopping for him again, iv been gone 2 hours!"

"Yeah but you like shopping" Sango said,

"No I don't" Kagome pouted, she did like it though, when it was only them she was shopping for, Kagome sighed.

"This old lady thanks you Kagome"

"It's ok Kaede" Kagome really could not complain. Kagome looked at the clock, it was past noon "So when did 'he' say he was coming home?"

"Are dinner time, we have 3 hours to prepare!" Aio said standing with a knife in her hand and a apron on, everyone blinked at her,

"Your kidding, right?" Kagome asked flat,

"Nope, now come on!" Aio linked Kagome's arm and took her to the kitchen, which was Aio's domain. Sango shook her head and began to set up the table, for one, she would set a separate table for her, Kaede, Kagome and Aio. Kaede and Aio lived in the small guest house that was off the side of the main house, while her and Kagome lived inside the house. Sango hummed while setting up the table.

---------------

The clock struck, letting everyone in the house know that it was 6:00. Kagome crossed her arms as everyone started to head to the front door. A butler would be there to take the mastered hat or coat, or whatever. Another maid would be there to get whatever he needed, Kaede would be there to let him know what all was going on and answer any question that he asked and Sango would lead him to the dinner room, and what would Kagome be doing? Nothing, standing there with the rest of the silly maids just watching. Kagome sighed and followed, Kagome was a good girl, well in till you pissed her off, and that took A LOT.

They stood there for a 30 minutes, nothing and everyone was getting hungry and the other maid were supposed to be off at 5pm. Kaede sighed, it was unfair to let those who did not stay in the house have to stay, and she was sure he would not care,

"Those of you who do not reside here my leave"

The maids sighed and started to leave,

"Keade?" Sango asked,

"Go, ye, Kagome and Aio go eat, I shall call ye if he arrives"

"But Lady Kaede you need to eat to" Kagome said,

"I had a late lunch, I will eat later, now go, least you food get cold" She stood with her back to them and her arms behind her back. Kagome, Aio and Sango all looked at each other before slowly walking to the maids eating room.

They ate in silence a bit,

"Its really good Aio" Sango said,

"Oh why thank you"

Kagome ate slowly, and when she was done she stood and bowed to Aio "Thank you for the food, it was good" She then turned around,

"Where are you going?" Sango asked,

"To bed" With that she walked out, but she did not head for her room, she went to the front door "Kaede"

"Ye may go take a bath now" She stated,

"Kaded I can wait while you eat"

"I am not hungry at the moment child, rest assure I will eat if I get hungry, now, off with ye"

Kagome smiled sweet at the back of Kaede's back, bowed and the ran to her room.

Kaede looked out of the window, maybe Kagome was right, maybe he was just being rude, maybe he, once again, would not show up.

---

I was not happy with this chap in all, but I did have fun with the image in my head of Kagome with the bags in her hands and mouth.


	3. Never You

Kagome had a long bath, a long, hot, bath. After her bath she placed on her pj's, they happen to be hot pink silk pants with butterflies and hearts on them and a matching silk tank top. Once she was done, she debated going back out to see if Kaede was still waiting, debating to see if he had shown up, but then she decided no, she would have know, the house would not be so quite, so instead she got her a book and sat in bed.

When Kagome finished her book it was almost midnight, she gave a sigh and placed the book down. She thought for a moment before grabbing her coffee cup and leaving her room. Kagome hummed as she walked down the quite long hallway. Kagome was a few steps from turning down the main hallway when she gasp, almost dropping her coffee up and stepped back. They had almost ran into each. Kagome looked up to see a woman standing with black hair and a very impressive dress, then she noticed the man next to her. He was talk, had the same bored look the woman did, he had silver hair, she noticed, that she KNEW this man.

"What are you doing here!" She gasp out, she had not meant to say it out loud really, Kagome was in complete shock. She quickly hid her puppy dog coffee cup behind her back.

"Should it not be I who is asking you that" The mans voice was calm and deep,

Kagome blushed, yes he was right. "Uh"

"Where are you going at such a late hour and in those adorable pj''s" The woman smirked, she was mocking Kagome. There was no way she was going to tell them she was off to get hot chocolate, no way, the woman was already making fun of her.

"I do not like repeating myself"

Both women looked at the man "Hu?" Kagome forgot he was there for a moment, though she didn't know how. The man closed his eyes, he was getting angry,

"Who, are, you" He said one more time,

"Ka, Kagome" She got out,

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, Kagome, yes the maid that was hired 3 years ago was it? Sesshomaru had his answer and now he was walking way. The woman winked at Kagome,

"Kaugra, now" Sesshomaru snapped,

"It's past your bed time" Kaugra said walking away, following Sesshomaru. Kagome wanted, no need to throw her cup at the stupid woman! How dare she talk to her that way, and they didn't even know each other! Rude, rude, rude! Of course he had not been any nicer. Kagome let out a mad sigh and then marched her self right down to the kitchen. Kagome pushed up the kitchen door with a hard force, scarring Aio, she jumped.

"Kagome!"

Kagome blinked "I'm sorry did I scare you?"

Aio just looked at her, she seemed nervous, and then it hit Kagome why, Kagome closed her eyes "Iv already seen him"

Aio was at her side at a second "Did he say anything!"

"Just asked who I was"

Kagome walked to the counter and placed her cut next to Aio, hot chocolate was their late night thing sometimes.

"Oh?" Aio asked,

"Yeah, why?"

"No, no reason"

Kagome gave her a odd lool "And" Kagome closed her eyes while mixing her hot chocolate "Might I add his girlfriend is quite rude!"

Aio was about to correct Kagome, but his voice scared them,

"Foolish girl"

Both Kagome and Aio turned around to see Sesshomaru leaning on his arm against the kitchen door frame, "Tell me, do all my maids tend to gossip while I'm here, perhaps I should leave, leaving you all to ponder when or when not I will return"

Aio bowed her head, but Kagome, oh no, Kagome was just plain mad.

"Whats your problem!" Kagome snapped out at him, at her side Aio gasp,

"It is not I who has the problem"

Kagome put he hands on her hips "What that's supposed to mean" She said a bit less loud,

"Aio" He ignored Kagome "Make coffee, and make sure she brings it" He then turned and walked away. Once he was gone, leaving the kitchen door swinging Kagome yelled "JERK!"

* * *

Aio made the coffee quick "Kagome, you should not talk to him like that, you will get fired!"

Kagome ignored her, she stood with her arms crossed, why he did want her to bring the damn coffee, she had better things to do, like dry he still wet hair. Aio shoved the coffee try into Kagome's hand "Go. hurry and then come back and tell me everything he said!"

Kagome gave her a flat look, turned and left the kitchen. Kagome cursed the man under her breath the whole way to the room. She stopped at the door, Kami she hopped this was not a bed room.

"Enter" She heard his voice "Yes king Sesshomaru" she said under her breath before opening the door. Kagome walked in and placed the try, a bit hard, on his desk, thank Kami it was not a bed room. Kagome made herself bow to them before turning to leave.

"Kaugra, what do you think of my newest maid"

Kagome froze, they were going to talk about her?!

Kaugra smirked "I bit childish, though I bet she has great legs"

Kagome turned red, could she leave now?

"Oh Kagome" The woman's voice called. Kagome turned slowly and looked at both Sesshomaru and Kagome "Oh my Sesshomaru, its seems your little girlfriend is mad at you" Kaugra said placed one hand at her mouth to hide a fake smirk. Kagome was red as a cherry and becoming very angry, how dare that make fun of her! Kagome's hair wet hair was laying on the front of her shirt right brushing against her breast, making a wet spot, it was going right through the silk.

"I am not or never will be his girlfriend!" Kagome snapped pointing a finger at him,

"Oh my Sesshomaru what have you done to your little girlfriend, it does not seem like she wants you" Never once did Sesshomaru correct Kaugra statement,

Kagome turned on her heel, she was leaving and she didn't care if they liked or not, how dare they, they didn't even know her. Kagome left the room, slamming the door. She returned to her room, slamming her door as well, by now she had forgotten all about Aio, after all Kagome was no longer in the mood for hot chocolate, oh no, he had ruined her mood.

She dried her hair and looked at herself in the mirror a lone while, she found herself wondering how long he would stay. This was the first time she had seen him, Kagome sighed and looked down at the floor. She was glad her 2 weeks vacation was come up, she had only spent mere minutes with him and she was already, ready to get away. Kagome brushed her teeth, turned out the light and walked to her bed, as she got in and laid down she found that, all the sudden she was lonely, she need to get out more. Yep 2 weeks of fun in the sun, maybe she would find a boyfriend, then she would have more important things to think about than when and if her boss and his rude girlfriend were leaving. Kagome turned out the lamp and closed her eyes.

Kaugra had left a hour ago, it was 2 am and he was going to bed, the flight had been long and the flight attended and been a idiot blond with big boobs. The he came home to find Kaede a bit made with him for his late arrived, no doubt the woman had waited to eat, not that he really cared if she was mad with him. He then found that only 2 of the maids were waiting on him, he could have sworn there was 3 living in maids, well Kaede and Aio didn't live IN the house, but same thing. He had asked were the other maid was only to find no one wanted to answer him. Kaede told him to never mind that and that if he wished to eat he better hurry as the food was near cold. He had eaten and then him and Kaugra made their way to his study only to run into the maid he had question about. Her hair was wet, her close were sticking to her and she held a coffee up with a puppy on it. He had shocked at first, which was not like him. She was young, and had something about her that made you look at her, but then she opened her mouth. When Kaugra had spoken he noticed the quick way it made the girl mad, oh it was to easy. When he had gone down later to get coffee she had called Kaugra his girlfriend, which he thought amusing, he then found himself making the girl mad, and he could not believe she was talking to him the way she was, did Kaede teach her nothing?

Then when she had brought them the coffee, Kaugra once again was making the girl blush and not a good blush. He thought it shocked that she remarked that should would never be his girlfriend, no woman in their right mind would say that, perhaps she was not in her right mind.

That what he was thinking now was he was looking at her closed door, he was heading to bed when he stopped at her door, no, she was not in her right mind. No, she knew he was and yet she had still said it, and she had meant it and he knew it, she was not like other woman who dreamed of him, wanted him, no she made it clear that she could careless, not that he cared what she wanted or cared about, it was just the mere fact that someone, a woman, didn't want him, he didn't think it was possible, was he losing his touch? No, the girl just didn't know him, she would want him in due time, like every other woman, or would she?

Boys only want to play with what other boys have, and men want things that are hard to get, things they can dominate, and soon Sesshomaru would find his fathers words to be true, yet neither Kagome and him knew it.


	4. Vacation?

Morning came all to quick and she was not thrilled about having to get up. She dresses quick and made her way down the kitchen, this time looking down the halls before running.

Aio was waiting for her "Kagome! you forgot about me!"

"Sorry" She said as she started pulling eggs out "I guess I got a bit sleepy"

"Well what happened"

"Nothing"

"My butt nothing, spill it!" Aio said holding out a wood spoon. Kagome sighed "His little stupid girlfriend teased me ok"

Everyone turned to look at Kagome, unknowing to her, he stood with a smirk on his face, leaning on the door frame behind her "That's funny, she said the same thing about you"

She felt a chill gown down her back, and now everyone was looking at her, her spun "I am not your girlfriend!" She yelled, she then pushed quickly past him. Everyone stood frozen "Get back to work"

And like ants they ran to work. Sesshomaru followed after the silly girl only to find her in kaede's office "I want my vacation now, or I quit!"

"Calm down child, what is ye problem"

Soon Sesshomaru was behind her, this time she knew it, so she pointed behind her "That, that is my problem"

He smirked,

"Lord Sesshomaru, A word if you please, Kagome return to work I will call for you shortly"

Again she spun, stuck her chin in the air and walked out.

"I do not recall dismissing her, and since when do you hold power over me, old woman"

"Sit" She stated, and because he respected her, he did sit, she did, after all run his house for him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome is very different and not at all what you are used to"

"So I see"

"No, Kagome will not break to your will, she is loud, demanding, forgiving, loving, a hard worker but she will not be a slave to you, I warn you"

He understood that already "She is defiant, rude, a child"

She gave him a flat look "Do you tend to keep her"

He thought about it for a moment "She may prove to be entertaining"

"She is not a play thing, with all due respect my Lord"

"Yet I own her as I do you"

"You may own me, but you do not own her and she knows that"

"You will not let her go, if she quits the so be it"

"You tend to push her?"

"If I see fit" He stood "I have work to do"

"Very well"

He forgot all about her wanting a vacation "Kaede smiled, he could not pick on Kagome if she were not there, right?"

Kaede made her way to the kitchen where Kagome was, taking her anger out on potatoes "Kagome"

Kagome looked up,

"You may go on your 1 week vacation, please pack your things"

While the other maids moaned with displeasure Kagome cheered, hugged them all and ran upstairs, of course without bumping into him.

While she rummage through her stuff he was on an important call, and come to find out he need to go to Paris, and while most would love it, he did not look forward to it, it was a romantic filled place with to many happy people. After he got off the phone he decided that Kagome would be the perfect person to pack his bags and so he set off to her room.

Her door was open and she was humming as she ran around the place, she was packing a bag. She had changed from the clothing she had on, she now wore a sweet yellow, white and gray dress, that was short, but not to short, but it did show off her legs, Kaugra was right, she did have great legs. He watched as she ran around the room.

Once her bag was packed she bent over it to zip it closed and it gave him an even better view of her thigh.

"Going some place"

She spun around "What do you want now"

"Did you decided to quit so quickly?"

"No, I am going on vacation, 1weeks, without you, this house, or, well, anyone! Thank you in advance for paying by the way"

He was paying?

His eyes darkened "And who approved this?"

"Kaede"

Sneak old woman.

"Now, what are you doing here, what do you want?" She asked again.

Then something hit him, he smirked "I did not approve of this and I am paying as you so stated"

She narrowed her eyes "You can't take away my vacation"

"You are right, but I can not pay for it"

Damn it all the hell, he knew she didn't have the money.

"So I can go but I have to pay for it, that's not what I was told, I didn't save"

"That is not my problem, but it is in the contract you are under, I do believe it states that vacations may or may not be paid for by me"

She bit her lip, and her happy mood vanished "Why do you care, I mean, you're not going to be here long"

He stood straight "You are right, In fact I am leaving at 6"

"Great, so what is the problem"

"I am going to Paris"

Her eye brows raised, "Ok" She said slowly "You will pack my things, I will think about approving your vacation, if you behave"

She stopped her foot "You are such a jerk!" Then, like a mad child she pushed past him and went to his room, mumbling something about stupid males along the way.

This was to good, he had her just where he wanted her.

He once again followed her and watched as she tore into his room, grabbing this and that and shoved it into a bag, not at all neat.

"Is that anyway to pack your boyfriends bags?" He pushed,

She screamed, then looked at him "Stop that!"

"You know many women would loved to be called my girlfriend"

"Well im not one of them"

She zipped his bag and shoved into his chest "Here, goodbye, don't forget to fall out of the plane"

He loved it, seeing her all mad and yet, he didn't know why.


	5. Terms

She walked out of his room and back to hers, and like a puppy, no pun intended, he followed. She flopped on her bed and crossed her arms and waited.

"You are in desperate need of training"

She rolled her eyes,

"No man will ever marry you, you can't even be a proper maid, yet you are still a child"

She stood up "I am not a child I'm 22!" How dare he insult her like that "You know what, find, I'll pay my way, you big fat Jerk"

He held up his hand "Stop"

She stopped "What did I ever do to you anyway" She spit out,

"Do you not recall our first meet, you insulted me, called me a jerk and have yet to be treat me with respect"

"You guys teased me"

"Adult humor you did not get because you are not yet an adult, no matter you age"

He was slightly right, but it was not all innocent in all this and he knew it.

"I will pay for your vacation and even make it two weeks"

She looked weary "But?" There was a but, she just knew it.

"In Paris"

"I wanted to go to the beach" She slowly,

"They have beach"

"Get to the point please"

"You will go with me to Paris, I will pay for the trip, your food and anything you wish to bring back"

It sounded great, free everything, and shopping, in Paris! But Paris was a romantic place and there was zero romance between the two of them, plus she would have to be, with him, ugh. He saw her thinking, wondering if she would really say no, she was not like other women.

She would really rather go with someone she was in love with, married to, hell it would be a great honey moon, but vacation, well sort of, she knew he would have her working, with him? She looked at him "I will have my own room?"

"Connected with mine, If I need you"

"So you want me to work"

"Sightly, here and there"

"Ok, so what are the terms"

"You must eat lunch and dinner with me, if needed, tend to my clothing and I will also have free will to call you at anytime, but, I will give you 2 days and night to yourself"

"That's not a vacation that's a bring along maid"

"You should be thankful, many people would die to see Paris, many people would love to dine and stay at their most valuable hotel and I do not know a woman on earth who would not die to shop there with someone else's money, you will be getting paid girl, or did you not get that"

True, free stuff was the same thing as payment, oh kami how could she refuse?!

"I hate you, I just want you to know that"

"Be ready by 5:00"

He quickly left her, before she had a chance to change her mind.


	6. Flight Fright

At 5 oclock sharp Both Sesshomaru and Kagome where down stairs at the door. The other maids were gathered around and Kaede was none to happy about what Sesshomaru had done.

"We shall return in two weeks"

"We?" Kagome spoke,

He eyed her, did the girl never know when to shut up "Yes, as in You and I" He turned back to Kaede "You may all take a week off, but be ready to work the week after and I will call" Kaede nodded "Are you sure ye do not wish me to go my Lord?"

He gave her a look "No"

He waited for someone to open the door "Come" He walked out, Kagome was left to carry her own bags. A long black limo was waiting, he did open the door for her as the driver took her bags.

"We are taking a limo?"

"You wish to walk?"

"I just thought you would drive"

"You wish for me to drive?"

Ugh what was with all you wish this and you wish that, she could not tell if he was asking her or telling her, so she decided to once again be brave "Yes, I want you to drive"

He held his hand up to stop the driver "Bring the car, I shall drive"

Kagome did a Sesshomaru and kept a calm face, so he was asking.

The Mercedes was black, clean and very slick, the driver re loaded the car and opened the door for them both. Kagome got in and smelt the new leather smell, she loved it. He slid in a shut his door "Buckle and do not touch anything"

Kagome waved as he stated the car, he told her driver to have to car picked up and with that he whizzed down the long driveway.

"You don't like limo's?"

"Iv never been in one, but we are going to an airport, why take a limo, plus I like this car"

The rest of the ride was quite till they reached the airport "I figured you would have your own airplane"

"I have one, I do not use it"

She did not question it. He pulled up and her door was opened and their bags were taken "Come"

To her horror, there was Kaugra waiting inside "Sesshomaru, how nice you brought your girlfriend"

"I am not his girlfriend!" Kagome snapped.

"Be silent, now is not that time, and Kaugra stop teasing her we are not in high school"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the woman and followed after Sesshomaru. They passed clearance and were bored first, of course to fist class. He gave her the window seat and she flopped down "I have to sit next to you to"

"Do you always act like a child?"

He sat down, she went silent at his question, perhaps she was being a bit childish. She looked out the window, it was then that she realized she had never been on a plane and hell she had just told him to fall out of one. Fear rushed her, he looked at her "What"

"Nothing" She could not look at him. Soon the aircraft was full of people and a girl called for everyone to buckled up. Kagome fumble with the belt, her hands where shaking, she had forgotten about her fear of plans while arguing with her so-called boss.

Sesshomaru leaned over and buckled her "Ridiculous"

"Iv never been on a plan"

He didn't answer but sat back and closed his eyes, further deeming himself a jerk to her.

The plane started to move and she tried to catch her breath, she gripped her seat and shut her eyes, she didn't want to give him another reason to make fun of her. The plan went faster and father till the tip pointed up. As soon as the plan left the run way Kagome bit her lip, drawing blood and a tear escaped her closed eyes, she wanted her mother and now.

The smell of her blood had him opening his eyes, he quickly look at her, she was silently freaking out.

"Kagome" He spoke her name, she shook her head "Leave me alone" She managed to get out,

"You bleed"

She didn't care, she wanted off this damn plane.

"Do you still wish for me to fall off"

She did not need this,

"Shut, up"

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong with your maid" Kaugra snapped.

That was it, she was getting off this damn thing, Kagome breathed quickly, opened her eyes and tried to take off the belt "I change my mind, I wanna go back"

"Kagome" He said again,

"No!" She yelled "Unbuckled me now!"

"Calm down"

"I can't calm down, you didn't even bother to ask if I was ok!"

She tried to push away from her seat, but his arm came across her "We are already in the air, there is nothing you can do"

"I'm scared"

"Sir, is your wife ok?"

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to the waitress "I'm- But Kagome was cut off,

"She afraid of flying"

"Oh dear, would you like me to bring you a sleep aid honey?"

Kagome didn't miss how he did not correct the woman,

"Yes and a bottle of wine please"

"Yes sir"

His arm was still over her and she grabbed it with both hands "Let me go"

"No"

"Why didn't you correct her, I am not your wife"

"You should only be so lucky"

"Yeah well same to you buddy"

The girl returned and gave Kagome the pill and gave them their wine and left. "Here" He handed her a glass "It's sweet and will help"

Kagome had calmed somewhat and slowly sipped the wine, after about 30 minutes she was feeling light, and sleepy, and he watched as she fell asleep.

"Finally the girl is asleep, tell me Sesshomaru, why did you bring such a bothersome girl?"

He looked at her, he didn't understand it, why he felt the need to be around her, to watch her, to pick on her, to boss her around, to be mean.

"She will serve as entertainment"

"More like a child that you have to babysit"

"Be silent Kaugra"

"Fine, but nothing good will come of this" Was her warning as she sat back in her seat. He could not see it but she had a sour pout on her face.


End file.
